Ear Monstrosities and the Perky Red Head
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: Basically, Pitch Perfect... Just Bechloe and some slight changes. Like a animal lover Beca! WHAT? I'm no good at summaries so just read the first chapter and let's see where it goes from there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction! This is my very first Bechloe fic so, tell me what you think? So this is pretty much the same concept of the movie, just some things different, some things the same. Chloe is Beca's love interest for one. But yeah, let's get to it shall a we? P.S I use a scene from Pitch Perfect that is pretty similar to the movie... you can probably guess which one it is.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Beca was less than willing to go to Barden. She was doing it for her dad really, him being a teacher there and all. Beca liked three things, and three things only. Her music. Girls. And animals. Everything else, was just background. Going to college, was just background.<p>

Beca sighed as she not-so-swiftly exited the cab. _When did cabs get so high off the ground? _Beca thought, she shook her head. It was too bright out for Beca's taste. She put her headphones around her neck before she grabbed her bags that held all the important stuff. She then looked to her right to see a girl in the passenger seat of a red Porsche. When she fully got a look of this girl, all she could see were breathtaking blue eyes and a mane of red hair. _Whoa... _Beca thought. The red head was dancing in her seat to Party in The USA by Miley Cyrus, and also singing along. The redhead seemed to have caught Beca staring, so she rotated her body to Beca, and serenaded her. _  
><em>

"**_Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's lookin' at me now. Like who's that chick that's rockin' kicks? Gotta be from outta_** **town!**"

The spunky redhead winked at Beca when she sang the lines, perfectly by the way, "who's that chick". Beca blushed a little, and was then cut off from the intriguing redhead by the red car zooming off in the other direction. Beca smiled lightly as she found herself thinking about that little, but totally noticeable, wink that she got from the pretty redhead. Scratch that, _gorgeous. _

After getting lost a few times, and even ending up in a men's shower room somehow, Beca finally found her dorm room. She opened it to see a blonde girl setting things up on a shelf. She turned around and smiled big to Beca.

"You must be Beca! I'm Fat Amy." Weird name. She held her hand to Beca, and Beca shook it firmly.

"Yep, I'm Beca." Beca walked in and set her stuff on her bed before sitting down next to them.

"So short-stack, you wanna go to the activities fair? I heard they have a wrestling wild animals club and I wanted to grab a flyer." Beca was confused for a second and ignored the nickname, but she just nodded. She didn't want her dad to come to her dorm and make some stupid college "related" joke and lecture her about her classes.

"Yeah, let's go."

The two girls walked to the quad and somehow lost each other in the sea of freshman. Beca sighed and found herself at what she thought was a DJ booth. It wasn't what she thought it was. She knew a few signs, so she said she was looking for a DJing booth, as in music, and they pointed to an acapella booth. Beca's signing was a bit rusty maybe. She walked over anyways. She was always curious about acapella. Everyone at her high school had an acapella group, and she just secretly laughed at them.

She walked up to a familiar looking blonde, who looked very stressed. The blonde noticed Beca and fake smiled, so Beca sort of did too.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey, and this is-" Aubrey looked to her left and stopped mid sentence. She looked around for a second, and then turned back to Beca. She picked up a flyer and handed it to her.

"-And this is a flyer for the Barden Bellas. We're an acapella group." Beca looked up to Aubrey, honestly wondering what exactly is with all this acapella juju.

"Right... this is like, a thing now?" Aubrey nodded. There was a brief silence before Aubrey said something.

"There you are! Why did you leave me at the booth alone Chloe? Things were getting aca-awkard."Aubrey whispered that last part. Beca looked up and saw that head of red hair that could only belong to the beautiful girl in the car she saw earlier. _Chloe. _

"Sorry Bree, I needed to give Mr. Whiskers his food because I-" She then looks at Beca who quickly looks down at the flyer, trying to not be caught staring.

"Hey I know you!" Chloe beams. Beca looks up at the blue eyes and almost chokes on her words because of their beauty. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before she gets actual words out.

"You d-do?" _Nice one Mitchell. _Beca thought sarcastically.

"I sang to you when you were getting your bags from that cab, Miley Cyrus to be exact." Chloe winked. Beca blushed a little and cleared her throat.

"Oh y-yeah, I remember. Well,-" Beca said, now looking at Aubrey. "-I don't think I'll be joining. I think it's kinda lame and I don't sing."

"Sing, huh?" Amy peered from behind Beca, and then approached the booth beside the short girl. Beca put on a convincing smile at Amy. "This is an acapella group. You should check it out." Beca then handed Amy her own flyer, and slowly eased out of the group. She turned around once, and Chloe was staring at her, smirking, then waved. Beca awkwardly waved back and turned around quickly, walking in the direction of her dorm.

* * *

><p>Beca was so stressed for some reason. That's why she decided to take a shower. Showers seem to wash away all the stress and bullshit. Or maybe it was singing in the shower that made everything okay for a little while. Yeah, it was definitely the singing, even if Beca didn't want to admit it to herself.<p>

"_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say." _Beca sang smoothly as she hung her soaps and hair product on a hook. "_... I'm talking loud, not saying much." _Beca then walked into her stall. "_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet." _She then hangs her loofah on a hook also. "_Shoot me down, but I get up." _

Beca pushes the faucet up to turn the shower on, "_I'm bullet proof, nothin' to lose-" _

"You can sing!" Beca spins around to see Chloe. Outside of her shower. Very naked. Very naked indeed.

Beca quickly closes the curtain and yells, "Dude!" Chloe then opens it again. "How high does your belt go?" Beca furrows her brows and grabs her loofah, trying to cover herself.

"My what?" Chloe then reaches over Beca's shoulder, never leaving eye contact, and turns off the shower.

"You have to audition for the Bellas!" Chloe said while nodding. Beca became very nervous, and her heart pounded so hard, she was afraid Chloe could hear it. Her eyes may, or may not have looked a little lower than they should have.

"I can't focus on anything until you cover your junk." Beca sort of nervous laughs out. Chloe's tone then became more desperate.

"Just, consider it-" Chloe then got a bit closer to Beca which made Beca cling onto her loofah harder, and her eyes got stuck to the ceiling.

"We once sang back-up for Prince!" Beca then made a smart move by grabbing the shower curtain to cover herself more properly. "His butt was so tiny, that I could like hold it with one hand-" Chloe motioned with her hands, that made Beca drop her loofah, revealing all of her goods. Beca was quite tired, and embarrassed, and she was having perverted thoughts. She turned her face and body into the shower's corner.

"Seriously..." Beca rotated her head. "... I'm nude." Chloe inched a bit closer, with her hands on her hips.

"You were singing Titanium, right?" This flicked something in Beca's brain. _Huh. _Beca fought a smile on her face, resulting in a half grin. It wasn't on purpose.

"You know David Guetta?" Chloe looks shocked.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam... my lady jam." Beca began to blush a lot, so she turned her face into the corner, and smiled awkwardly.

"That's nice." Beca said a bit quickly. "It is... song really builds..."

"Gross..." Beca mumbled into the corner. "Can you sing it for me?" Beca turned her head back around to Chloe.

"Dude no, get out!"

"Not for that reason!" Beca wasn't rasing her voice because of that. In fact, that didn't upset Beca at all. She just wanted to take her shower. Without a stunning redhead. _Maybe later... _Beca smirked internally.

"I'm not leaving here until you sing so..." Beca tried waiting it out, to see if she was bluffing. Beca realized Chloe wasn't going to leave after the exaggerated sigh she let out and her staring into space. Beca crossed her arms, and turned her whole body a little so she was sort of facing Chloe. Beca's eyes looked at Chloe's for a split second, then to the shower wall, then back to Chloe's.

"_I'm bullet proof, nothin' to lose-" _Chloe then joined in, taking a higher harmony. And it sounded... _  
><em>

"_Fire away, fire away." _Her voice was one of an angel's, Beca decided. It was now that Beca looked at Chloe. Like really, _looked _at Chloe. Her skin was clear, and tanned perfectly. Her eyes are just so... blue. Her smile reveals perfect teeth. She is just, perfect.

"_Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away." _

_"You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium." _

_"You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium." _

The two end as great as they started, but Chloe wore a somewhat devilish smile. Beca felt... _Hngh. _Beca's eyes widen, realizing they're still in her shower. Beca bites the inside of her cheek, looking up.

"I'm pretty confident about, all this." Chloe motions to her body. Beca didn't know what to say.

"You should be." Chloe handed Beca a towel. Beca lightly smiled and then looked around. Chloe got the hint.

"Oh..." She then walked out. As she got farther away, Beca heard her yell, "See you at auditions hot stuff!" Beca blushed wildly, and began to shower... again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pssst... Reviews are always welcome ;) ~Bella**

* * *

><p>Beca looked at the flyer in her hands that read "Animal Shelter, Volunteers Needed". She glanced at the address once more on the flyer, and where she was, before she walked into the shelter in front of her. Beca's eyes wandered around the shelter. It was a nice place, really clean. Beca walked to the front desk to see a very pretty brunette with her long legs crossed, filing her nails. Beca cleared her throat and the girl looked up, then she smirked at Beca. Her eyes then started at Beca's waist, scanning Beca's body all the way back up to her eyes.<p>

"How can I help you?" The girl said, putting her nail file down, crossing her arms over her chest, smiling.

_Boobs... _Beca thought, lazy eyed. She shook her head.

"I'm a volunteer." The girl then moved her hands so one rested on the desk, and the other on the computer mouse.

"Let's see... Name?" Beca watched the secretary fiddle with her computer.

"Uh Beca- Beca Mitchell." The brunette smirked, and played with Beca's name for a moment.

"Beca... Beca... Ah, I found you." The brunette then handed Beca paper after she wrote something on it.

"Go to this room number in that hall way over there." She pointed at the hallway to Beca's right. Beca waved awkwardly at the girl.

"Thanks." She then walked into the hallway. She looked at the paper and saw Room 204. She also noticed a phone number.

_Call me sometime ;) _

_-Stacie _

The i was dotted with a heart, and Beca thought it was the cheesiest thing ever. She chuckled to herself before she shoved the paper into her back pocket.

When Beca actually saw room 204, she had a rush of relief fill her. It took her so long to find this room. She has always had trouble finding things that came with directions. She opened the door to a goofy-smiled guy refilling food in a kennel. He looked at Beca.

"Hey I'm Jesse." When he finished filling the bowl for a very grumpy looking cat, he held his hand out for Beca to shake. She did so, and heard footsteps from behind Jesse.

"Hey Jesse, do you know when Becky is suppose to-" Beca looked up and saw no other than the stunning redhead holding a clipboard.

"Beca?" Beca nodded.

"Volunteering?" Beca nodded again.

"Not Becky?" Beca shook her head.

"Right..." Chloe then scribbled on the clipboard. "Alright!" Chloe clicked her pen before she beamed.

"If you'll follow me Ms. Mitchell." Chloe winked. Beca lightly smiled at Jesse before following the redhead. Beca admired the way Chloe walked. It was confident, and cheerful, it had a bounce to it. Beca stood up a little straighter to try and seem less slouchy, but it didn't really work. Beca's posture sucked due to mixing for hours, just killing her back.

"Okay, so-" Chloe said writing on her clipboard again. Beca was pulled out of her thoughts and didn't realize that they were now in a different place. There were bigger cages, and dogs. Chloe lifted her eyes to Beca's when she finished writing.

"You will be in charge of these two rows right here." Chloe pointed.

"Here's a sheet of the dog's names, and when to feed them, take them out for fresh air, yada yada yada." Chloe then tore the paper out of the clipboard and handed it to Beca. Beca skimmed it and nodded. She then looked at Chloe.

"Okay." Beca looked back to the paper for a while, reading it more thoroughly. She then realized Chloe was still standing there. Beca slowly looked back up and saw a smiling Chloe, staring at her. Beca rose an eyebrow.

"Wha-" Beca was cut off by a wave of red hair in her face. Chloe was in her bubble. Chloe was popping her bubble. Chloe was hugging Beca. But it's weird because... Beca didn't mind all too much. She was just a bit startled at first. Chloe then said, her chin on Beca's shoulder, still hugging the small girl,

"I think we're gonna be fast friends." The two then pulled apart, Chloe still showing her perfect teeth through her perfect smile.

"Well, ya saw me naked-" Beca winked, "-so..." Chloe nodded.

"I gotta get back to my desk. See ya around Becs!" The ginger waved as she walked off.

"Make good choices!" Beca yelled to the other girl. It was now that Beca knew, Chloe was a touchy feely and forward kind of person. Forward she knew a LONG time ago. Walking into showers is something a forward person does. Beca sighed and continued to read the paper on the dogs.

* * *

><p>Chloe was staring at the short girl take care of the dogs from the hall, smiling while she did so. She was interrupted from her stalker like watching by a tapping on her shoulder. "Hmm?" Chloe hummed.<p>

"You have some paper work due by Saturday." Stacie said putting the paperwork in Chloe's arms. Chloe smiled. "Thanks." Stacie then noticed what Chloe was staring at, or more like who she was staring at.

"She's hot huh? I saw her come in during my shift at the front desk." Stacie said, now also staring at the brunette with Chloe. The short girl couldn't reach the special food for a dog that was on a shelf. It was adorable to Chloe to see her try and grab it.

"Dibs." Stacie said. Chloe furrowed her brows.

"She isn't the last piece of pizza Stace." Stacie shrugged.

"Whatever. May the best girl win Beca's heart." Stacie smirked before she left for home. Chloe shook her head. Beca's not some prize to be won. She's a human being. And Chloe knew that all Stacie want's is to get in Beca's pants and never call her back. Chloe will not let this happen. That would break Beca's heart!

"Not if I can do something about it!" Chloe said. She wanted to take it back right after though because she didn't mean to actually _say _it. Beca looked at Chloe who had a fist in the air.

"You alright there red?" Chloe blushed. She cleared her throat.

"Psh, yeah. Do you um-need help getting that?" Chloe pointed to the dog food bag on the shelf. Beca shook her head with what looked like a slight pout, and turned her gaze back to the annoying top shelf.

"I can do it." Beca said firmly. Chloe looked at Beca with an eyebrow raised.

"I bet you can." Chloe giggled and walked over to the shelf and grabbed the bag, with ease. Beca looked at her feet.

"Thanks..." Chloe smiled. The two's eyes now met. "No problem Becs." Chloe then stared at Beca for a bit too long, not realizing she did until Beca snapped her fingers once.

"Why are you doing that?" Chloe shook her head, knocking herself out of her daze. She could get lost in Beca's eyes.

"Your eye color is... interesting." Beca looked down at her feet again. "Yeah." Chloe could have sworn she saw her blushing. Chloe gave Beca one more smile before she went back to her desk.

There's something about the short girl that just intrigues Chloe. Like there's a magnetic pull to her. She's mysterious and guarded. Chloe feels as if she could tear down Beca's walls. As if she could insert herself into her life, and make her happy. Chloe wants to know the freshman. She just has this weird urge to know her, befriend her, to hold her hand. Chloe sighed to herself, with a smile.


End file.
